


Pilikia, R

by Han Han (MBBHanulie)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBBHanulie/pseuds/Han%20Han
Summary: Part of my Changki Twitter AU Pilikia!Check it out here: https://twitter.com/hanuliewritesmx/status/1128902271905849344





	Pilikia, R

Kihyun had always loved surprising Changkyun. The glee on his face whenever even the _ word _ surprise was said, it was absolutely endearing. So when Minhyuk called him at work, to say that his boyfriend was having a rough day _ already, _ he had the perfect solution.   
“I can’t tell you what we’re doing baby, I told you- it’s a secret.” Kihyun insisted for the nth time, shaking his head softly. He laughed a bit when the younger boy huffed, letting his head bump against the glass of his window, staring outside while Kihyun drove. 

Changkyun was shocked to see that the direction they were heading was none other than their own home. Tilting his head to the side curiously, he squinted his eyes. Was there something special at home? Or perhaps, was he wrong about where they were heading? He opened his mouth to ask Kihyun a question, but was silenced by a sharp glance in his direction. His cheeks flushed. How the hell did Ki have so much power over him, to make his whole body heat up with just one look?   
Much to his surprise, he was correct about the location of this strange surprise. “Kikiiiiii,” He whined, putting his hands on his hips as he slid out of the car, “I don’t understand- we’re having lunch at home? I mean, I’m not complaining, but.. I’m confused.” He pouted, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder and staring up at their apartment complex.   
“Kyunnie baby, have I ever steered you wrong?” Kihyun asked with a smirk on his lips, coming up behind the younger and enveloping him in a tight hug. Changkyun sighed softly, leaning back into him- letting that warm vanilla smell that clung to Kihyun overwhelm his senses. Thinking for a moment, he shook his head no, earning a sweet kiss on the cheek from his lover. “Exactly. So just trust me, okay? I promise it will be worth it.”   
Kyun licked his lips thoughtfully, nodding. “M’kay, fine, I’ll trust you just this once. I was missing the puppy anyways.” He giggled softly, thinking about how big their puppy had gotten in the time that they had been together, the puppy that signaled the beginning of their relationship. Kihyun must have knew what he was thinking, for when he laced his fingers through Changkyun’s, leading him up to their shared apartment, his face was flushed. It was actually _ really _ cute, too- to see the man who had stolen most of South Korea’s heart for being cold and mysterious, for having a solemn, yet attractive face, look so flustered. Changkyun smirked, following after him gleefully and clinging to his arm, his rock who had changed so much since their first meeting. 

Kihyun was nervous. Really nervous. He had spent hours working on this surprise for Changkyun, and hoped it would be enough to remind the younger just how much he was worth, how much he deserved.   
Wordlessly, he had led Kyun up the stairs, but now they stood in front of the door, and Kihyun’s mouth was dry. He turned to the side, eyeing Changkyun, who rocked on his toes ever so slightly. “Close your eyes.” He whispered, smiling slightly. Kyun obeyed, squeezing Ki’s arm in excitement when he heard the soft _ click _ of the door opening. Kihyun helped him remove his shoes before leading him past the living room and into the kitchen, where a rich smell permeated their senses.   
“Aaah, Kiki it smells so good!” He cried, shaking the older’s arm impatiently. “Can I open my eyes now?? Please, pleaaaaase,” Changkyun begged, his growling stomach making him more impatient than before. Kihyun laughed, standing in front of Kyun with a smirk.   
“Sure, you can open your eyes.” 

What Changkyun didn’t expect as he opened his eyes, was the way Kihyun grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together, dragging him towards his body until they collided. Lips on fire, Changkyun kissed him back ravenously, momentarily forgetting the hunger pains in his stomach. It had been so long since the two of them had spent intimate time together- with Kihyun off filming with Hyunwoo, and Changkyun stuck studying or doing projects, the two of them didn’t even have time to work on music, let alone be.. Intimate. They pulled apart at last, a thin string of saliva connecting the two as they panted, just- staring at each other.   
Changkyun’s stomach growled then, making Kihyun laugh, planting another sweet kiss on the younger’s lips before dragging him to the table and sitting him down, ruffling his hair gently. “Alright alright, I, Yoo Kihyun, have cooked something very special for my sweet Changkyunnie.” He said proudly, finding joy in the way Kyun’s eyes lit up at that.   
“Wait, you cooked for me? When did you have time? Did you leave the film site that early? Kikiiii, you didn’t have to..” Changkyun pouted, rubbing his hands together nervously. He always felt like a burden; if it weren’t for Minhyuk calling and telling him about the issues Changkyun was having at school, Kihyun’s work day wouldn’t have been disrupted.   
As if sensing the dangerous thoughts flooding Kyun’s mind, Kihyun cupped his cheeks and made him look into his eyes. “Hey- listen to me. You’re my priority, of course I had to. I didn’t just have to, I wanted to. I couldn’t even focus, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to come home and see my sweet Kyunnie’s face.” He smiled then, those kind eyes twinkling, before turning around and grabbing a pot filled with some kind of pasta, and two bowls. 

It was amazing. Kihyun was a great cook, of course, and Changkyun loved eating whatever he made. But now, he was finished eating, and Kihyun was looking at him expectantly. “W-what?” He stuttered, shying under that sharp gaze. “Is there something on my face?” He glanced up in shock, patting his mouth and cheeks to find any trace of food.   
Kihyun simply shook his head, those curled locks bouncing as he did so. “No baby, I’m just waiting to show you the rest of your surprise.” He said softly. His eyes held some kind of spark in them, something that Changkyun couldn’t quite place.. “Are you finished?” Kihyun asked then, and Changkyun nodded, standing to his feet.   
Still confused, Changkyun let his boyfriend lead him through the hallway, stopping at the door to their bedroom. Without a word, Kihyun gestured for Changkyun to go in before him.   
Nothing could have prepared the younger for what he saw when he opened the door, covering his mouth in shock and feeling tears prick at his eyes as he walked into a room that one could only describe as- romantic. There were candles lit (in very safe spots- it is Kihyun after all), wrapped chocolates forming a heart atop Kyun’s dresser, surrounding a cute wolf stuffed animal. There were petals; actual petals scattered across the floor, like a movie. Changkyun turned around to face Kihyun, who watched the emotions flash across his face with a soft, content smile. Like he was looking at home.   
“K-ki, when did you have time for this?” Changkyun squeaked out, his lip trembling.   
Kihyun walked up to him then, placing his hands on Changkyun’s hips and pulling him closing, wiping away a stray tear that ran down his cheek. “Actually, I’ve been planning it for awhile. I know we haven’t been dating for.. A _ long _ time, but.. You’re my home. So…..” Kihyun reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. “I got promise rings. It’s not much, I know, but I hope you like-” Kihyun was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his, making him lose his train of thought. He could feel his heart racing as Changkyun’s hands laced through his hair, could feel the way his body reacted to the gentle touch across his neck. He breathed out sharply, setting the box to the side and grabbing the petite body in front of him, pushing him towards the bed and biting down on his lip, savoring the sweet taste of his lip balm. They broke the kiss, and Kihyun looked down at Changkyun, eyes trailing across his chest as it rose and fell quickly, his neck- the adams apple that moved slightly as he swallowed, his sharp jaw, his moist lips, and finally- to his eyes, eyes that held so much want and need as they stared back up at him. 

_ I missed you. _ Kihyun said with his hands, as they pulled Changkyun’s shirt above his head and tossed it away. _ I can’t stop thinking about you, _ Kihyun’s lips said as they grazed the sensitive skin on Changkyun’s neck. _ You’re everything to me, _ his fingers spoke as they hooked into the waistband of his pants, slipping them off with ease. “I love you.” Kihyun said firmly, hands trailing over that sweet, ever so slightly tanned skin.   
Changkyun groaned in response to the touch, arching his back ever so slightly and breathing out the words that flowed from his mouth without hesitation- “I love you, too.” His voice was husky, it made Kihyun want him even more. This wasn’t their first time together, but it had been so long.. Kihyun ran his teeth across Changkyun’s collarbones, eliciting another groan from the younger boy. Smirking, he trailed his fingers up and down his chest as he straddled his boyfriend, taking pleasure in the way he writhed under his touch.   
“Tell me what you want, baby.” Kihyun whispered, leaning close to Changkyun’s ear. Kyun shivered, reaching up and digging his fingers into Kihyun’s sides, eyes fluttering open before he spoke at last.   
“You- I want you.” 

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Kihyun nodded, pulling off his own shirt and pants hastily. He glanced down at Changkyun’s face again, biting his lip. Why Changkyun was so beautiful, he didn’t know. With lips slightly parted, head tilted back as heavy breaths escaped him, he looked like a sculpture- or a painting, something Kihyun wished he could immortalize. He traced his fingers across Kyun’s thighs, feeling his member pulse as he watched the younger’s body tense up beneath him. “Baby, I’m going to get you ready, okay?” He asked softly, smiling when he saw the quick nod of confirmation from the boy below him.   
Pulling off the one piece of fabric that separated the two of them, Kihyun sighed in satisfaction, grabbing lube from the bedside table and squirting it over his fingers before using one hand to tease Changkyun’s member, and using the other to cup his cheeks, sliding a single finger into the sweet pucker between them. Changkyun moaned then, unable to keep himself from jerking up in response. Smirking, Ki leaned forward, using his own legs to spread apart the trembling ones below him. He slid another finger in, and another, relishing in the way his lover’s body responded to his touch, working him until he was sure he was ready. Sitting up, Kihyun slid off his own pair of briefs, blushing a bit when he saw the way Kyun’s eyes fluttered open and straight to his member as he did so.   
“More,” Changkyun called weakly, squirming now that Ki’s fingers were gone. Laughing, Kihyun positioned himself above the younger, kissing his face over and over before sucking on his lip, popping off with a satisfying sound.   
“Alright, alright, I get it,” Kihyun snorted, having received a sharp jab in the side in response to his teasing. He lined himself up with Changkyun’s cheeks, his heart pounding as he pressed forward, feeling the tight walls around him- the hot, overwhelming feeling of pleasure washing over him as he bottomed out. Changkyun groaned, wrapping his legs around Kihyun’s waist, his eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the size, heavy breaths making his chest rise and fall in rhythm.   
Kihyun dug his fingers into Kyun’s hip bones, thrusting forward ever so slightly, his pace quickening when he felt the younger’s body relax under him. He moaned out, gripping the soft skin tightly- he almost wanted it to bruise, for tiny marks to show just how much he wanted him, just how good he felt. Thrusting forward sharply, he heard his name yelled out, felt Changkyun’s back arch high, felt nails digging into his skin as the younger boy clung to him, his eyes rolled back ever so slightly. He swallowed hard, feeling his climax coming; he’d wanted to last longer, for Changkyun’s sake, but when he opened his eyes, his cheeks flushed- he couldn’t handle the way his boyfriend looked at that moment, sweat dripping off of him, face absolutely ungodly as it twisted with pleasure. The very sight of him made him come, his hips stuttering, eyes seeing stars as the heat washed over his body, making him moan loudly. He thrusted deeper, deeper, digging his fingers into Changkyun’s sides until he, too, came, his seed caking over his own stomach.   
Kihyun slowed his movements now, soft thrusts that did nothing more than make Changkyun feel full and satisfied. “You’re beautiful.” He breathed, disconnecting himself from Kyun and pressing sweet kisses into his lips, over and over until at last Changkyun had enough, whining and rolling over.   
“I’m not beautiful. I’m a mess and it’s your fault.” He whined playfully, earning himself a smack to the ass from Kihyun in response.   
“Maybe, but you’re my mess. And I think you’re absolutely gorgeous. Now, why don’t we get you cleaned up?” He asked lovingly, draping himself across Changkyun’s back and leaving gentle pecks across his sweaty skin. Changkyun only grunted in response, but when Ki glanced at his face, he saw the content smile that had spread. Checking the time as he stood up to find a washrag, Ki frowned. They had about an hour left of time together before Kyun had to be back for his next class. He wished he could go back to school with him, wished he didn’t have to star in a film, or pay his father, that he could just spend time with the person he loved, all the time. But that.. Was unrealistic. 

\------------------------------- 

“Wait, Kiki! You forgot something!” Changkyun called, just before he was about to get out of Kihyun’s car. They were at the college now, and Minhyuk was sitting on the wall waiting for Kyun, since they had their next class together.   
“Hmm? What’s that?” Kihyun asked sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Changkyun snorted, rolling his eyes and grabbing his hand. Surprised, Kihyun looked down to see a ring getting slid onto his finger, a simple yet elegant ring with a blue gemstone peeking through ever so slightly.   
Smiling, Changkyun looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I actually bought this for you before.. Your favorite color is blue, so..” Blushing he shook his head, taking a deep breath of courage before speaking again. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you and my promise to be with you forever, even when you get grumpy and only want to eat chicken for the entire week" He giggled, looking up at Kihyun through his lashes.   
The older of the two was shocked, he’d completely forgotten to give Changkyun the ring after their.. Adventure. Much to his surprise, Kyun grinned wide, stuffing said box into Kihyun’s hand. “Your turn!” He called in a sing-song voice, staring up at Ki expectantly.   
Feeling his face turn a deep shade of maroon, Kihyun cleared his throat, opening the box to show a delicate band, sparkling white stones glittering across it. He heard Changkyun’s breath catch in his throat, and bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. _ This is a serious moment, Kihyun- collect yourself. _ Sighing softly, Kihyun looked into Kyun’s sparkling brown eyes, smiling at him as he slid the ring onto his equally delicate finger. “Im Changkyun,” He started, face serious, “This ring.. Symbolizes my unfaltering love for you. I will always be here for you, to remind you that you are worth absolutely everything. Not because of me, not because of your friends’ love- no, because you are your own person, a person with a heart of gold, a person more deserving of love than anyone, especially me. I will never leave your side. No matter how hard it gets. I promise.” 


End file.
